Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) communications suffer from various forms of interference, including crosstalk. Various techniques have been developed to combat this interference and its deleterious effects on data transmission. Vectored DSL has been one such measure in development for some time. The amount of data that must be transmitted between downstream and upstream modems is substantial for vectored DSL systems and this vectoring data pertaining to FEXT interference also must be stored and manipulated/processed by upstream device such as vectoring modules and the like. Systems, apparatus and/or other hardware implementations that provide reduced memory transmission and storage of vectored DSL data would represent a significant advancement in the art.